


Blood lust.

by Bjork



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjork/pseuds/Bjork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment spared between a blood thirsty soul and a willing victim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood lust.

The room burned with the steam of peddles, the only sounds of silence radiating off with silent movements and the sound of your soft cries of pleasure. 

You were in the hidden chambers, stored somewhere with in the land of Egypt. Robes of see through silk had covered your King size of mattress; hanging of the ceiling of the cover of your bed and slinking down on the sheets which hid you from anyones eye. 

A candle was lit yards away from your mile and a half large room, the candle was emitting a luxurious scent which wavered over in your direction and filled the room like opium. 

You were sitting on Loki’s chest, hands behind you and grasping at his bare thighs as your damp hair brushed against his erect penis. Your eyes were closed and you were numbing at your bottom lip, trying to contain yourself. 

Loki was busy working his mouth on you, tasting your core and swallowing each drop you released onto his taste buds; your natural juices had you nearly loosing yourself as he tightened his grip on your ass, allowing you to clench your walls as more of your liquids dripped out. 

He had made sure to catch every single drop. 

Your nails dug into his pale skin, a sheepish smile coming onto your face as your cheeks tinted a red, feeling shy that you had actually let yourself go and expose yourself shamelessly to the man who haunted your dreams. You had given yourself to him the night before, and now, he had lived up to his promise of showing you, his Queen, blissful sex. 

You forced yourself to move back, feeling yourself tingle and become rather exhausted even though the day was still young. You heard the sound of your back crack slightly as you craned yourself forward, your hair following the same lead until you were sitting on his stomach, taking a chance for your dull crimson eyes to overlook his perfect body, still taking in the fact that you belonged to him and in return; he belonged to you. 

Trailing over his bruised neck, you swooned yourself down in with a tilted head, your soft lips meeting his as you allowed your lashes to bat. You could taste yourself off him, smell your own arousal, bringing your tongue into his mouth as you locked lips fully and felt around purposely in his mouth, coming in tact with those sharp fangs he possessed, allowing your tongue to get nipped as the tongue instantly dripped onto his taste buds. 

You knew what kind of monster you were unleashing, and giggling as you were suddenly resting on your back, Loki was dragging his fangs along the nipples of your breast. You allowed your eyes to close once more, feeling him tear at your skin as the pain was exquisite, just like he had promised. 

You whimpered as you rubbed your thighs together, the friction of heat starting in your core once more as he roughly grabbed your hands and pinned them above your head, now being able to see the small smears of blood cake his cheeks and lips, now sucking on your injury as his breathing became heavy, starting to aline with your heavy pants. 

“Mine.” He growled, his cock slapping up against your clit before grinding his hips up as the tip stroked your clit. 

“Yours.” You reassured him, running out of your own breath as he reconnected your parted lips with his, the taste of copper dancing sweet on your tongue, allowing him to nip himself against your own narrowed two teeth. You could have sworn this was the devil in your bed, to leave your own kin for a hidden myth that lurked in the woods was just to good to be true.


End file.
